Episode 334 (19th April 1988)
Plot Lofty and Michelle have an awkward encounter on Bridge Street Market. Darren laughs as he watches a confused Alan wonder where his workers tools have gotten to. Pauline refuses to talk to Arthur. Dot watches Mary struggle in the launderette, while Colin gives her a leaflet with advice inside on stiff necks. Guizin informs Sue of Ali's father's plans to hold a party at his restaurant to celebrate the birth of Sue's baby. Alan and Chris join forces over Darren. Rod knows Mary has Arthur's money and tries to convince her to give it back, but she argues she should not as she does not know whose it is. Brad gives Den £500 and asks him to launder the money. Den refuses to get involved, until Brad tells him he is going to ask Sharon to do it instead. Angie makes another secret phone call. Pat gets jealous seeing Donna and Frank together. Kathy asks Willmott-Brown for time off work so she can talk to Pete. Darren hires some workers to do up the squat ready for a party to be held in it in the evening. Lofty confronts Michelle and asks her who the father is of Vicki. Michelle refuses to tells Lofty and he goes to hit her, but stops himself. Arthur's money is posted through the letterbox; he is thrilled to have it back. Michelle feels reflective following her argument with Lofty. Barry invites Colin to the squat party but he refuses to go. Duncan also refuses to go, but Sharon manages to convince him to attend. Darren sees Alan and Chris and tells them he will keep an eye out for their stolen gear. They both agree to buy him a drink. Sharon talks with Michelle about the possibility of them moving into one of the luxury flats together. She is baffled by Michelle's disinterest. Tom appears breathless. Carmel instructs him to see Dr Legg. Mary and Rod attend the squat party. Kathy babysits for Michelle and Pauline whilst they are out. She tells Pete that Donna is her daughter, which leads to the pair having an argument. Pete plans to confront Donna but Kathy begs her not to as she does not want Ian knowing she was raped. Lofty says goodbye to Simon after closing The Dagmar, but does not tell him he is leaving for good. Mary is offered speed by a squatter. She takes it and so does Ian. The next morning, Lofty packs his bags and leaves the Square for good. Cast Regular cast *Lofty - Tom Watt *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Michelle - Susan Tully *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Lou - Anna Wing *Angie - Anita Dobson *Brad - Jonathan Stratt *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Tom - Donald Tandy *Chris - Allan O'Keefe *Darren - Gary McDonald *Carmel - Judith Jacob *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Mary - Linda Davidson *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Duncan - David Gillespie *Barry - Gary Hailes *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Colin - Michael Cashman *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Little Ali Osman - Omer Mustapha Salih (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *McIntyre - Pip Miller *Ludwig - Michael Mulkerrin *Jenny - Caroline Leddy *P.C. - David Bauckham *Judy - Joanna Bright Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *5 Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom, hallway and back garden *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Road *The Dagmar - Bar Notes *Final appearance of Lofty Holloway until 19th February 2019. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Don't lie to me, Michelle. You took me for a ride, right from the start. Now I just want to know the truth.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,200,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes